shopkins_veggietales_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is the protagonist of Shopkins. She is best friends with Apple Blossom. Bio In her initial appearance, she was trying to do her Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote Shopkins, though interrupted by Apple Blossom. Jessicake and Apple Blossom later helped out Rainbow Kate when she was scared of Frankenhand. They told her that she doesn't have to be afraid because God is the biggest. She also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Dave and the Giant Robot, Josh and the Big Building!, King Apple and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Apple, A Snoodle's Tale, Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving, Picosito - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Snoodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Jessicake is usually the "straight woman" in her partnership with Apple Blossom. She is described by Tyler Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Jessicake is calm and nice, though she does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. She tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, she gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when she see what the of Shopkins might be if robots take over, and when she wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Snoodle's Tale. Jessicake is often a deadpan snarker, and she doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Apple Blossom and Qwerty. She often has her moments where she's often out of character, and she is sometimes devious and manipulative. Regardless, Jessicake is very calm and nice. Physical Appearance and abilities Jessicake is a fair skinned girl with blue hair. Over the years, her body took from being elastic to more human-like consistency. Since Shopkins in the Apartment, she gained blue eyes. Jessicake is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Filmography Filmography. Episode Absences *Apple-Girl and the Rumor Fairy *Mystabella: The Shoppie Who Became A Princess *Snow Right (with the exception of his cameo in "Snoodlerella") *Plant-demonium! *Spacetato Voice Actors *Cassandra Lee Morris *Tara Strong (God Made You Special Live!) *Masami Kikuchi (Japanese dub) *Jorge Araneda (1st Latin Spanish dub) *Julio Cármenes (2nd Latin Spanish dub) *Diego Osorio (3rd Latin Spanish dub) *José Luiz Barbeito (1st Brazilian dub) *Marcius Costa (2nd Brazilian dub) *Manolo Rey (3rd Brazilian dub) *Robert Horvat (Slovenian dub) *Marek Erhardt (German dub, speaking) *Tobias Künzel (German dub, singing) *Yasser Shaaban (Egyptian-Arabic dub) *Antti Pääkkönen (Finnish dub) *Háda János (Hungarian dub) *Seo Wonseok (Korean dub) Fun Facts *Jessicake's favorite pastime is practicing her acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Jonas website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the Qubo series, she is allergic to shellfish. *She was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Tyler Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Jessicake is a rare food in the series because she is a cupcake. *Jessicake is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. *People mistaken Jessicake to have a fever or that she's nervous because her shade of skin is "blue." *Jessicake has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking. *She is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, she has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Jessicake's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "Shopkins Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's Apple When I'm Frightened? was released. In it she gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs Shopkins, Apple Blossom also appears in the video where she's in the background looking for her Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Tyler Vischer and Brad Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Building" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's Apple When I'm Frightened?" as well as its 2003 Limited Edition DVD release. *Jessicake, Joe and her parents are the only cupcake-themed Shoppies in the show so far. *Jessicake has sensitive skin (Jessicake's Vacation), and she faints at the sight of cupcake juice (though the latter fact might be acting). *Jessicake keeps a lot of plants in her house, the most notable is her fern Raymond (Jessicake's Vacation) *According to Der argentinische Gurkentanz, her grandmother comes from Spain. Category:Shopkins characters